


Driving Dean Winchester Crazy

by TobytheWise



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Bottom Dean, Cum Play, Dirty Talk, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rimming, Rough Sex, Taxi Driver Castiel (Supernatural), Top Castiel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-22
Updated: 2018-04-22
Packaged: 2019-04-26 11:31:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,212
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14401260
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TobytheWise/pseuds/TobytheWise
Summary: “You look a little stressed out. I wouldn’t mind helping you work out your kinks.”“Umm, I’m flattered but I ain’t gay.”The taxi driver smirked again and simply said, “That’s what they all say.”Or the one where Dean and Cas bang in the back of a Taxi.





	Driving Dean Winchester Crazy

Dean Winchester smiled as he got into the cab. He rambled off his address and the car lurched forward towards their destination. He lifted his eyes and noticed the taxi driver’s piercing blue eyes staring back at him in the rear view mirror. Dean fidgeted under the intense stare and got his phone so he would look busy.

When Dean finally looked up again his brows furrowed in confusion. The street they were driving on wasn’t one that he recognized. This wasn’t the location he asked to go to.

The taxi driver turned down an abandoned road and then darted out and parked the car in an abandoned alley. Dean continued to fidget as he demanded, “What the hell, buddy?”

The taxi driver smirked and turned so he could look straight on at his car’s occupant. “You look a little stressed out. I wouldn’t mind helping you work out your kinks.”

“Umm, I’m flattered but I ain’t gay.”

The taxi driver smirked again and simply said, “That’s what they all say.” His eyes shined with amusement and he turned all the way around in his seat. Dean couldn’t take his eyes away from those blue eyes and the longer he stared, the more flushed he felt. “We could just try kissing,” the guy says with a small shrug.

Dean leans forward a little so he and the taxi driver are nearly touching. “Okay,” he whispers and then surges forward. They start slow, only pressing their lips together. Soon, the kiss gets heated when the taxi driver opens his lips and Dean presses forward with his tongue.

The taxi driver pulls back and quietly says, “I’m Cas, by the way.”

“Dean,” he replies before going back in for more. They kiss until they’re both panting and flushed with arousal. Cas pulls back and shoves Dean back down into his seat. Before Dean can ask why they stopped, Cas is crawling over the the front seat and seating himself in Dean’s lap. He grinds down on Dean’s lap and they both groan at the contact.

“Thought you weren’t gay?” Cas says in amusement and grinds his ass down on Dean’s hard on again.

“I’m not. Kissing is kissing when your eyes are closed.”

“Mhmm,” Cas murmurs before pulling his own shirt off. He kneels down into the footwell of the car before pulling Dean’s shirt off and beginning to tug on his jeans.

Once Dean is left in his boxers, Cas pulls his hard cock out and begins to swallow him down. Dean moans and immediately runs his fingers through Cas’s hair.

“Oh fuck!” Dean yells as Cas takes him all the way down to his throat. When he swallows around Dean’s cock, Dean pulls on Cas’s hair to pull him off. “Holy hell!”

“Still not gay?”

“Nope. With my eyes closed, I can pretend your just another chick I’ve hooked up with.”

“Hmm, you’re gonna make me work for this aren’t you, Dean?”

Cas pulls Dean’s boxers off and manhandles him until he’s kneeling on the seat with his ass sticking out towards him. He spreads Dean’s cheeks and leaves a bite into the right cheek. Dean yelps and then moans as Cas soothes the bite with his tongue.Cas flattens his tongue and runs it over Dean’s hole nice and slowly.

“Holy fuck, Cas!” Dean moans.

“Has anyone ever done this to you, Dean?”

Dean just shakes his head and thrusts his hips back looking for Cas to continue. Cas goes back in like he’s a starving man and eats Dean out with enthusiasm. When Dean continues to push his hips back, Cas lays a loud smack to his cheek.

“Hold still!” Cas demands with another smack.

Dean continues to moan, “More. Give me more.”

Cas begins fingering Dean open and Dean whines when Cas finds his prostate. “Fuck, Cas. It feels so good!”

Cas quickly pulls his fingers out and takes his pants and boxers off. He rubs the head of his cock against Dean’s hole. Dean turns his head around and hooks his arm around Cas’s neck and pulls him forward into a filthy kiss. As Cas continues to toy with Dean’s ass with his cock head, Dean gets tired of waiting and pulls Cas down into the seat. Then he swings his leg over and straddles Cas’s lap.

Dean throws his head back and slowly leads Cas’s cock into his hole. He moans long and loud as he comes to fully sit in Cas’s lap.

“Oh shit, Cas. Oh god,” Dean groans. “You’re so fucking big.”

“Yeah, you like that, Dean?” Cas murmurs as he begins to thrust up into Dean’s tight heat. “You like being fucked in the back of my car like a whore?”

Dean vigorously nods his head. “Yes! God yes! I’m your fucking whore, Cas. Please, fuck my ass. Fuck my virgin ass!”

The slapping sound becomes louder and louder as Dean bounces on Cas’s cock. Dean throws his head back and groans when Cas latches on to one of his nipples. Cas is beginning to sweat and pant as he meets Dean’s every thrust.

“Fuck, Dean. You’re gonna make me cum in your pretty little boy cunt. You want my cum in you, don’t you? You want my cum inside your ass?”

“Yes, please! Touch my cock, Cas. Make me come.”

Cas reaches forward and begins to strip Dean’s cock. He opens his mouth and and leans down. “Shoot it in my mouth, Dean. Wanna taste you.”

“Oh fuck, Cas!” Dean yells as he shoots his load all over Cas’s chest and up into his mouth. Dean’s moans slowly fade away as he comes down from his orgasm. Cas grabs him under his chin sharply and tilt his head back. Then he slowly lets Dean cum drip out of his mouth into Dean’s mouth.

Dean’s eyes roll back in pleasure. He swallows his own load and groans in pleasure. Cas lifts him off of his lap and gets him bent on his hands and knees facing the window. Then he plunges back in with a grunt.

“Fuck! Squeeze your ass for me, Dean. Milk my cock. Yes, like that.” It doesn’t take Cas long before he’s pulling out and grabbing Dean by the hair and coming all over his face and into his mouth. Any of the cum that didn’t reach Dean’s mouth, Cas uses his finger to pick up and feed to Dean anyway.

Once Dean’s face is entirely clean, they both slump down into the seat. Cas pulls Dean to his chest and kisses him softly.

“So, do you stop with every customer or am I special?” Dean asks with a gruff voice.

“Oh, you’re special,” Cas answers with a kiss to his forehead. “And are you still not gay?”

Dean smiles and says, “I guess I’m a little bi.”

Cas laughs and pulls Dean into another kiss.

“CUT!” Gabriel yells. He throws the boys both a robe and they quickly wrap themselves up before getting out of the taxi. “Nice work today, boys. Now go hit the showers.”

Dean wraps his arm around Cas as they make their way to the dressing room and kisses him on the forehead. “Told ya it would be easy money,” he adds with a smirk.


End file.
